


Sorority Omega

by CrazyChickToTheNines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boypussy, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Cunnilingus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyChickToTheNines/pseuds/CrazyChickToTheNines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got inspired by a Luke Bryan song and a kink and this is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorority Omega

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I must praise the gods of music because awesome songs give me the best ideas for fanfics. This one comes from the awesomeness that is Luke Bryan’s Sorority Girl. You don’t have to listen to the song to understand this fic, but it’s an awesome song. 
> 
> Note: In this omega verse I’ve decided that my Omegas will all have only vaginas regardless of gender and all Alphas will have penises regardless of gender. Fraternities are for Alphas and Betas and Sororities are for Omegas. No disrespect is meant to any party regardless of gender, sexuality, or worldview. This is fiction and I’m taking liberties.

**Game Day**

  
“I fucking love game day!” Scott shouts from where he’s perched on the cooler closest to the grill.  
Isaac laughs so hard he looks like he’s going to fall off the tailgate where we’re in our school spirit best shaking our “pom poms” at anybody passing by. My short shorts ride further up, exposing the very bottom of my ass checks as I bend over to grab my beer. I can hear the wolf whistles and cheers from the Kappa Taus who’ve set up their tent across the aisle from us. When I’m finished drinking my beer I throw a little wave in their direction for their enthusiastic support of me and my fellow Omega Chis. The KTs are our biggest supporters and they make sure to show it; especially when we’re all dressed up in our matching short shorts and crop tops in school colors on game day. Of course if they didn’t I’m sure Danny, our president, would punish Jackson who would in turn annoy the shit out of his fraternity bros until they complied.  
Out of the corner of my eye I notice Scott’s fellow ADPhi, Erica and her KT boyfriend, Boyd approaching and quickly send a wave in their direction before I notice the stranger following a little ways behind them.  
I continue my dancing on the tuck bed while asking Scott who the stranger is.  
“Oh that’s Derek. He’s a KT and Erica says he transferred here to be closer to his family.” Scott dutifully answers.  
I can always count on him to know the most important information on all of my potential prospects.  
“He got an Omega yet?” I ask while making sure to show off my assets properly for Derek.  
Scott laughs loudly while he swings Isaac around to sit in his lap, “Not that I know of, but Erica didn’t have that much information from Boyd either.”  
“Maybe Danny and Jackson know more.” Isaac helpfully chimes in.  
A huge smile breaks out across my face at Isaac’s idea. If there is anyone who knows the Greek gossip better than a couple of Betas like Scott and Erica it’s Danny and Jackson. Those two are like old world grandmothers when it comes to gossip.  
“Isaac you are a genius!” I thank before jumping of the bed of the truck to track down our gossip hound president.  
Victory Party  
The only thing worse than having a losing football team is having one that wins all the time. At this rate I’m going to still be drunk when I go to class on Monday. This victory party is definitely one for the record books. All the important Greek houses are represented in full and that means all the hot Alphas are sniffing up Omega and Beta pheromones like no body’s business. It’s going to be hella easy to get laid at this rate.  
I’m in the middle of the crowded dance floor surrounded by my sorority Omegas when our anthem starts to play causing a loud scream to erupt from the crowd.  
"My my my little ADPi/ Kappa Delta/Tri Delts you look so fine/Ooo don’t know what I’m gonna do around those/Zeta’s/Theta’s/Chi O’s/and little Phi Mu’s/Hey Yea Hey Yea/My my sorority girl/My my sorority girl"  
Next thing I know there’s lots of jumping and screaming and I’m sweating so much I’m sure Chris and Peter can smell me from where they’ve escaped off to make out.  
After several more dances with Alphas that want in my hot pants and too many drinks to count I manage to stumble my way outside for some fresh air.  
I plop myself down heavily on the top stair of the back porch before proclaiming to whomever is outside that, “I fucking love my vagina but dam it makes being left alone hard.”  
“And why is that?” A voice asks from somewhere over my shoulder.  
I somehow manage to turn around without falling off me seat to see the newest object of my vagina’s affections Mr. Derek.  
“What are you doing out here?” comes out of my mouth before I can stop it.  
He snorts before settling down next to me and answering my frankly rude question anyways, “Trying to escape the pheromones for a little while before attempting to get my frat brothers home safely.”  
I can’t stop the laugh that escapes me as I throw my head back and sway a little into Derek’s personal space, “The only way to escape the pheromones is to make some of your own or plug your nose. Let me tell you from experience that they will stick in your nose even after you get back to your room and rub one out.”  
“You know this from experience huh?” Derek asks as he leans back against a support beam and spreads his legs invitingly (or at least to my drunken brain they are).  
I can feel my eyelids lower as answer before my brain can tell me this is a bad idea, “I do.”  
“Why don’t you explain it to me?” Derek asks, shifting to get more comfortable.  
I can feel my eyes flash the bright orange of an omega before I begin to explain in a husky whisper.  
“It starts with the first wave of a really deep base song. The pheromones from all the other dancer seem to crash over you in a tidal wave before settling deep in your gut.” I explain while keeping my eyes locked on Derek’s, “Then your body starts to go hot and cold all over causing your hands to touch any and all available skin just to keep from melting into a puddle of need.”  
Derek’s eyes flash Alpha read as he shifts again.  
I smirk and slide into the space between Derek’s open legs before whispering in his ear, “Then the dripping starts. You can feel the wetness begin to gather between your thighs as your natural slick covers your pussy and the tops of your thighs.”  
Just as I’m about to get to my favorite part and get Derek’s hands on me a loud crash comes from the back door and the voice of my president can be heard calling my name.  
“Looks like it’s time to go.” I whisper before nipping Derek’s ear and sliding out of his embrace.  
When I stand up I can clearly see the effect I’ve had on him and his eyes are solid red.  
“You know how to find me.” I smile and blow him a kiss before swaying my way over to Danny to make our way home.  
It really ends up being me leaning on Danny as we stumble across the street and into our house, but that’s beside the point.  
Parent’s Weekend  
“Stile’s !” Isaac shouts from the living room, “Your dad’s here!”  
I jump up from where I’m working on a paper for my English class and take a quick look around my room to make sure none of my more scandalous clothes are lying around. When I’ve deemed it passible and double checked what I’m wearing I hurry down the stairs to see my dad waiting for me.  
“Dad!” I shout before leaping into his arms from the stairs, “I thought you weren’t getting in until tomorrow?”  
“I managed to get all the paperwork I needed done and then left Jordan in charge.” He says while burying his nose in my neck to scent me, “I missed you too much.”  
“Me too dad.” I murmur into his neck while trying to get my fix of his scent.  
He reluctantly pulls back to look at me before speaking again, “So what are you doing today?”  
“Well I was writing an English paper, but now that you’re here how about we go for lunch at my favorite off campus restaurant and then we can go check out some of the activities the programing board came up with for the parents.”  
“Sounds good.” My dad nods before offering me his arm like the gentleman he is.  
I can’t help the laugh that escapes me at his antics. He’s been doing this since I was little and we lost mom.  
Lunch was fantastic and even the silly activities the programing board came up with were fun. Dad seemed to be having a good time too which was a bonus.  
Dad sits down in my desk chair before smirking at me, “So now that we’ve done all the day time parent approve things what are we doing?”  
I look at him with a shocked expression before he continues, “Stiles I know you don’t just do homework all night every night, but you’ll always be my baby boy. ”  
“Well I guess we could hit up the Tango Bango Tavern or Club Cabooze.” I offer with a sheepish shrug.  
This is a weird thought to me. Like, I know my dad is still young, he’s only 42 but going out with my dad still seems weird. It’s not like I can pick up while I’m out with my dad and I don’t want to be mistaken for a couple.  
“Stiles?” My dad asks with a knowing smile.  
With a deep breath I shake off the weird feeling and tell my dad, “We’re going to have to change your outfit if we’re going out.”  
He laughs his full belly laugh.  
Springfest  
I’m dancing with a bunch of my Omega Chis while the band plays some song I’ve never heard of when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. I’m getting ready to employ the self-defense techniques my dad taught me when a voice I recognize growls into my ear.  
“We have unfinished business.” The voice says while the arms reel me in tight.  
I smirk before wiggling my butt a little, “We do, do we?”  
“I remember a house party and a conversation on a porch that got interrupted.” The voice says as hands grip my hips to dance with me.  
I smile before breaking into some of my more scandalous dance moves to tease Derek into taking me home. “How come you didn’t come find me?”  
Dereck turns me around to face him before answering, “Honestly I was too drunk to remember anything more than half the conversation.”  
I throw my head back and laugh before wrapping my arms around his neck to bring him down to my level, “Do you want to find out what you missed out on?”  
Derek’s eyes flash red before grabbing my hand to lead me out of the crowd. Oddly enough Derek steers us away from greek row and towards the apartment buildings. When we finally reach what I assume is Derek’s apartment I can’t help but ask.  
“You don’t live at the KT house?”  
Derek blushes a little bit before he says, “I like my privacy and quite. I lived in the house before I transferred and it was always too chaotic and loud.”  
I dance through Derek’s door into his living room, “Must make it easier when you want to bring someone back too huh?”  
“Well yes there is that.” Derek agrees before crowding me towards his bedroom, “I want to see you spread out for me. All the teasing you’ve done has been driving me crazy.”  
“I want to see that wet pussy you described to me that night.” Derek growls.  
His growl sends a wave of arousal through me so strong that I can feel the wetness begin to gather on the tops of my thighs and Derek works on undressing us. While his hands are busy with clothes his lips kiss and lick and nip at any skin he can reach while mine grip his shoulders, the pillows, the sheets, and anything I can get my hands on. He slowly drives me up a wall with how good everything feels.  
“I want to eat you.” Derek growls as he buries his nose in my pussy over my briefs.  
“Yes!” I squeal while trying to spread my legs wider to get him closer.  
With a quick growl Derek finishes stripping us before diving into my pussy. I’m so wet that I can barely feel his tongue for the first few licks, but then his nose finds my clit and fireworks go off behind my eyes. Everything he’s doing feels so good that I can barely speak. All of my communication at this point s growls, whines, and squeals.  
“God you taste delicious.” Derek kisses into the top of my thigh.  
“Good” I crack, “Now make me come.”  
“As You wish.”  
Derek dives back into my pussy with renewed vigor. His nose rubs against my clit as his tongue digs deep in order to fuck me. The next thing I know Derek’s got his fingers as far in me as he can get and curls them up to hit my g-spot as he bites down on my clit gently. The dual sensations send me over the edge and into my first orgasm of the long night.  
“God I want your knot.” I sigh while Derek kisses up my stomach.  
“And you can have it.” Derek smirks.  
I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck as he rolls us over so I’m on top.  
Formal  
“Stiles, we’re going to be late!” Derek calls from the kitchen where he’s waiting on me.  
“Sorry sorry.” I shout as I run from the bedroom dressed but struggling with my cufflinks., “Can you help me with these?”  
Derek sighs, but smiles while helping me fix my cuff links and straightening my bowtie.  
“You look wonderful and there is no reason to be nervous. We’re just going to hang out with your sorority members and their dates.”  
“I know, I know. I just get nervous when I have to get dressed up and this is the first time I get to introduce you as my boyfriend.” I say with a small secret smile.  
“Everything will be fine.” Derek says while placing a reassuring kiss on my forehead, “And when we get home it’s going to be even more fun pealing you out of this suit.”  
I can’t help the laugh that escapes me as we walk out the door.


End file.
